


Головоломка: Рассмертитесь там с этим

by maybeheir



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kinkfill, Short, dead daves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeheir/pseuds/maybeheir
Summary: Смерть приходит за Дэйвом Страйдером. К несчастью, благодаря Странной Временной Хрени, Смерть не до конца уверен, за которым именно он пришел, или даже вообще мертв ли он как подобает. Шредингеру такой пиздец и не снился…





	Головоломка: Рассмертитесь там с этим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boggle Party: Get Death With It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293550) by [SuperImposed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed). 



Ты со вздохом вступаешь в новый мир — искусственный мир, в каком-то роде, хотя менее реальным он от этого не становится.

Так, как там... ах, да.

Ты вытаскиваешь жизнеизмеритель. Странно, в этом несколько сосудов внутри одного большого. Большинство из них пусты. Один замер и мерцает оранжевым.

— ДЭЙВ СТРАЙДЕР...

Ты осматриваешься.

Здесь... находится огромное количество самых разных Дэйвов Страйдеров. Один лежит в луже собственной крови. Другому только что сломало позвоночник маленькое чёрное нечто. Ещё несколько столпились неподалёку, или же кромсают других мелких бесов.

Позади тебя их ещё больше - разбросанных повсюду, сражающихся, носящих нелепую маскировку, беседующих с маленькими красными существами-

и над одним из них стоит... высокая фигура в чёрном.

Ты чувствуешь, как что-то тянет тебя за подол робы, и смотришь вниз.

— ПИСК?

— Я НЕ ЗНАЮ. ЭТО В ВЫСШЕЙ СТЕПЕНИ ПРОТИВ ПРАВИЛ.

Это тот человек, которого ты должен забирать? Ты уже не уверен. Всё, в чём ты уверен, это то, что к тому времени, как ты закончишь, твой шкаф с играми будет опустошён.

Ещё один Дэйв Страйдер возникает из ниоткуда рядом с тобой. Ты проливаешь единственную чёрную слезу раздражения.

— Дэйв Страйдер?

— Так-то я б ответил «а кто спрашивает», но, думаю, такой сексапильной леди могу уделить минутку. — Он усмехается какой-то личной шутке за стёклами очков.

— Меня зовут Смерть. Приятно познакомиться.

Он недоумённо моргает.

— Эм, неловкая ситуация, конечно, но я вообще-то ещё не умер. — Идентичный ему труп приземляется где-то в полуметре от него. — Несмотря на все доказательства обратного, — добавляет он абсолютно невозмутимо.

Ты и твой очень вежливый приятель заняты разговором, когда к вам присоединяется леди. Ты киваешь, как профессионал профессионалу.

— Не осмелюсь предположить, что вы знаете, что нам тут делать? — интересуется твой почтительный компаньон.

Она мотает головой.

— Я уже давненько не сталкивалась с чем-то подобным... простите.

Ты накрываешь свои глазницы костлявой рукой.

— НЕНАВИЖУ ПУТЕШЕСТВИЯ ВО ВРЕМЕНИ.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm nearly half dead myself and that's why posting so late but hhhhhhhh


End file.
